


［香菇］戀愛病菌

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3makeourdayscount
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie
Relationships: 項豪廷 X 于希顧 - Relationship
Kudos: 49





	［香菇］戀愛病菌

爸媽帶著妹妹出去玩了，說他一個準高三就應該留在家裡好好讀書。當然他也不在乎出去玩，在家跟小男友一起溫存溫存更好。

但項豪廷卻發燒了，躺在床上看著于希顧跑來跑去地拿著退燒藥跟毛巾，心裡很不是滋味，但神情恍惚的他只想要于希顧最貼身的呵護。

想要幫他擦擦額上的汗珠，卻不料被對方一把拉過他的大腿，頃刻間就變成跨坐在項豪廷的腰上。

「好想你喔」

拼命想要掙脫那人的禁錮，無耐大家的力氣的懸殊，于希顧根本不是項豪廷的對手。

「你安分一點 快躺好」

無奈雙手卻被項豪廷鎖在身後，怎樣也沒無法掙開，卻更貼近了項豪廷灼熱的身體，對方迷離又帶著水汽的雙眼隱藏著慾望，隨著身溫的升高而不斷叫囂著，愈演愈烈。

于希顧的身體被控制著，耳邊傳來對方的一句又一句，「給我 好想要」

像是鬼迷心竅地想要滿足他的一切，于希顧見無法反抗就低頭含著了他灼熱的唇瓣。

一吻就是不發收拾，項豪廷的手已經纏上對方單薄的纖腰，襯衫的扣子早已失守，被扯開而掉落的扣子發出了細響。

常年不見光的胸膛影襯著兩顆纓紅的果實，項豪廷試探性地舔了舔，果實的主人頂著通紅的臉蛋，「不要舔那裡」

嘴上說著不，身體卻也一點也不抗拒。

呻吟聲慢慢地從嘴角溢出，沒想到平時禁慾的學霸也會有著這樣敏感的身體，比發燒的人來得更高的體溫。項豪廷賣力地取悅著于希顧均的紅纓，牙齒擦過到乳暈，沿著那螺旋狀開始打轉著，舔弄著乳尖也會發出像是小貓一樣的吟叫。

「好癢...不要了...」

項豪廷由吮吸轉為細吻，沿著修長的頸腺來到了于希顧紅潤的嘴唇，無論吻過多少次也依然甜得膩人，唇尖像是舔過棉花糖般，交纏不斷的唇舌溢出不少蜜液，沿著嘴角，再到胸膛緩緩流下，他的于希顧怎麼就這樣誘人。

「給我」

「項豪廷 你發燒了 不要亂來...」發燒的項豪廷也不比平時體弱，一個轉身就將衣衫不整的于希顧壓在床上，低頭含著他的喉結。

于希顧發出呢喃細碎的呻吟，敏感的身子像是更急切地投懷送抱，微微弓起的腰肢更方便了對方的親密動作，再次含上那被蹂躪得紅腫的茱萸，硬硬的就像草莓軟糖。

硬的還有兩人緊貼著的部位，對方的形狀在睡褲內也呼之欲出，于希顧看得漲紅了臉，身下發燒的傢夥還故意地往上頂弄。

「寶貝 幫我弄出來」

于希顧別過臉，手將伸到對方的褲頭裡，灼熱的性器與他低溫的雙手形成對比，項豪廷被這冰冷的觸感嚇得低吟一聲。

不熟練的動作開始擼動著，小手包也包不住逐漸硬透的性器，高溫似乎還暖化了于希顧的手心。但身上的人一點也不滿意這循序漸進的慢活，因生病而低沈性感的聲音縈繞在對方耳邊，「用嘴好嗎」

于希顧面對著項豪廷總是不知道要怎樣反抗，還乖乖地讓對方坐好，俯在他兩腿之間含著他的粗大，被溫暖濕潤的口腔吞吐著，項豪廷的手下意識按著了于希顧的腦後，性器又進入了好幾分，那張小嘴吃不下也不願放開，像極了于希顧平日的倔強。

「于希顧 你好可愛」

男孩雙手圈著對方的分身在嘴裡進出著，前列腺溢出的清液不斷滑進于希顧的喉嚨，腥澀的麝香讓他有點難受地皺著那雙清眉，項豪廷的尺寸只是輕輕頂弄也讓他乾嘔不止。

于希顧抬起那雙帶著不滿的明眸，鼓著塞得滿滿的腮幫子，尖銳的牙齒故意地嗑痛了項豪廷的前端，柔軟的舌頭緊緊纏著他的莖身，就連那青筋紋路也一一摸索清楚。

項豪廷壓在他腦後的手愈發地用力，扣著他的腦後賣力地抽插著，嘴巴被填滿性器，于希顧也來不及害羞跟隨著對方的律動而吮吸著，舌頭跟龜頭的碰撞竟然會有這樣大的魔力，密不可分的刺激感。

于希顧少有被情欲迷了心神，雖然項豪廷有幫他口過，而他最多只會用手幫戀人解決。一直都覺得這樣很羞耻，但項豪廷的技巧又為他帶來天堂般的享受。

隨著項豪廷發出的一聲聲低喘就知道他到底有多舒服，雖然于希顧的取悅並沒有半點技巧可言，但只要是他那張楚楚可憐的臉蛋就能勾起自己的情慾。于希顧時不時抬頭望望項豪廷，四目交接，紅暈就更甚，也就讓他更後悔自己的行為。

但也沒辦法，誰叫他家愛撒嬌的哈士奇生病了！

賣力地吞吐著他的分身，下方的囊袋也被他試探性地玩弄在掌心中，于希顧從來都不是好欺負，學著戀人平時的使壞，輕捏著敏感脆弱的小球，項豪廷有點吃痛地皺皺眉頭，意識不清地嚷著痛。

于希顧當然心軟了，生病的哈士奇撒起嬌來更可怕。放輕了手上的力度，轉而含上其中一邊的囊袋，像是呵護棉花糖一樣疼愛著，不只是含，還不斷細吻著性器的每一寸紋路。

挑逗性的動作完成後再次含著了蓄勢待發的分身，項豪廷的手伸入了他的髮間，一下一下的頂弄，于希顧只覺得頂到了喉嚨深處，收起牙齒更加方便了戀人的碩大。

感覺自己快到臨界點的項豪廷，讓于希顧鬆了嘴。白濁噴在了對方的胸膛上，尤其胸前紅潤的兩點也沾上濁液，紅白相間更誘人心。項豪廷情不自禁傾前舔了舔，于希顧敏感的身子也軟下來趴在對方胸前，「不要再舔了 快點躺好」

「能繼續嗎」項豪廷依然仗著他是病人的權利，將手伸向了于希顧身後的臀肉。

「不行 病好了再說」聲音卻愈來愈小的像是撒嬌。

待于希顧處理好後，項豪廷已經乖乖躺好，生病的人總是缺點安全感，他移出了位置給于希顧，「陪我睡」

于希顧也鑽進了他的被窩，任由過熱的軀體包裏著自己，似乎這刻發燒的是于希顧一樣。

溫柔地在高個子戀人耳邊說了句，「不用怕 有我在」

他們都感染上了戀愛病毒，空氣有點甜。


End file.
